This invention relates generally to wrap apparatus configured to fit about the lower leg, i.e. below knee level, for therapeutic purposes; and more particularly concerns sturdy, easily applied, leg wrap apparatus tightenable at multiple locations to enable wrap adjustment at different locations on the lower leg.
There is need for easily applied and adjustable, lower leg wraps, which facilitate precise adjustment and selected force application to the lower leg, and which ventilate the lower leg and are comfortable to wear. There is also need for wraps having multiple straps which are individually adjustable, and meet the need for individual strap adjustment, which does not displace the wrap about the lower leg, during strap tightening adjustment.